narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992
Keks Hi, ich bräuchte ein Bild von Episode 101. Du machst die HD-Bilder ja erst ab 130, aber ich brauch einfach nur ein irgendein Bild, muss nicht zwangsläufig HD sein. Und zwar beschwört Kakashi in der Folge doch einen Nin-Ken namens Keks, von dem wollte ich einen Artikel machen und ihn in die Liste der Nin-Ken und Beschwörungen eintragen und da brauch ich ein Bild. Sag mir bitte einfach mal bescheid ob das überhaupt geht und wenns geht wie lange du dafür brauchst. Dankeschön! --DasallmächtigeJ 14:21, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Achso, der hat nen anderen Namen, kein Wunder, dass ich den nirgends gefunden habe. Trotzdem Danke!--DasallmächtigeJ 17:52, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Absolut geil! Ninjason 19:56, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe mal bei Ninjason etwas zweck OP geschrieben, ne Idee einen Blog zu führen ähnlich wie Ramen-Chan, lediglich das es um OP geht. Verbunden mit vielen Problemen insgesamt. Würde gern deine Meinung ebenfalls dazu hören, da du auch großer Fan davon bist und ich dich auch gern irgendwie mit einspannen würde, wenn möglich. ;) Einfach Senf dazu geben, wär nice. Sum2k3 20:04, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- zu deiner anfrage auf ramen-chan wegen der farbe des gedou mazou aus 512... ich würde dir natürlich ganz einfach diese empfehlen. grund: nun, es IST das gleiche ding... in 512 sagt kabuto "das ist ja... gedou mazou". "heretical demon statue" ist einfach nur die englische übersetzung von gedou mazou. und nagatos jutsu beschreibt es ja auch... kuchiyose: (also beschwörung) gedou mazou (von gedou mazou). ich glaube, bin jetzt sogar davon überzeugt, dass Fuuinzou auch genau dieses gedou mazou ist, nur für das extrahieren der bijuu wurde es nie komplett beschworen. und es muss ja sein, da drin ist ja das ganze bijuu-chakra, und aus der hat tobi auch die zetsus gemacht - passt alles. Johnny/ジョニー 23:45, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also im Artikel steht beim Treffen der Kage, dass es Arm, Schulter und Auge seien, danach hab ich mich gerichtet. Ich müsste zwar nochmal nachschauen, aber ich glaube Ao sagt iwas von wegen "his right eye and arm show the chakra charakteristic for Shisui" oder so ähnlich...--DasallmächtigeJ 14:33, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das ist schon richtig, aber das muss nicht heißen, dass der Arm im gehört. Es kann ja durchaus sein, dass der Arm und die Schulter von Shisui sind und in diesen Arm die Gene von Hashirama eingepflanzt wurden, wahrscheinlich sogar sein ganzes Gesicht. Dieser Arm samt Gesicht wurde dann Danzou implantiert. Das hab ich zumindest aus dem Text herausgelesen, obwohl der da natürlich nicht eindeutig ist. Worauf ich hinaus will ist aber, dass Arm, Gesicht und Danzou nicht zwangsläufig zusammengehören müssen. Am besten ist wir fragen Johnny mal, was das Original zu dem Thema sagt, der muss es ja wissen. --DasallmächtigeJ 17:15, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Also ich hab mich jetzt mit Johnny kutz geschlossen und er meint auch, dass der gesamte Arm zu Shisui gehört. Laut Johnny kann es sein, dass er nur so die Unmenge an Sharingan im Zaum halten kann. Daraus könnte man jetzt schließen das er das Gesicht fürs Mokuton braucht, aber das wäre Spekulation. Halten wir einfach fest, dass der gesamte Arm Shisui gehört hat. Wenn du mir das OK gibtd, änder ich die Seiten um die es geht wieder ab. --DasallmächtigeJ 18:50, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hi Ernie1992 wollte mal fragen ob du auch Gif Dateien, also diese kleinen Animationen machen kannst. Wenn ja, dann könntest du bitte von Folge 130 die Stelle machen, wo Konan mit Pain redet und dann mit ihrem Papier einen Papierflieger macht? Zeit: ca. 08:55 - 08:59.°Aizen° 19:34, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ---- also ich würde sagen, dass tobi es wie bei den übersetzungen von sleepyfans sagte... dass nagato der dritte rikudou war. denn in den raws steht: du bist der dritte mann der/von den rikudous (gewesen). Johnny/ジョニー 15:51, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :ja, diese stelle ist sehr fragwürdig, denn man kann sie auf zwei arten übersetzen (so wie der fall eingetreten ist). man kann es auch als "du bist der dritte mann der sechs pfade" übersetzen, denn in den raws stand nur "...no rikudou" und nicht "rikudou sennin"! deshalb spaltet diese stelle die gemüter. da bracht man schon einen japaner, der es genau sagen kann oder kishimoto hat es mit absicht so zweideutig formuliert :/ Johnny/ジョニー 15:59, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) hi willst du in einen naruto clan wenn du Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 hast kannst du mitglied werden hier die link http://dark-blade-rinnen-clan.xobor.de/ Es ist doch nicht normal bzw. relativ, wenn man eine Insel tragen kann, wenn dann könntest du auch nur das mit dem sennin moodo wegmachen, das hab ich nur so gemacht.°Aizen° 20:54, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) oh, stimmt ich hab noch gar nicht daran gedacht gehabt, dass er die Schildkröte einfach zum Fliegen gebracht haben könnte. Trotzdem kann sich eine Schildkröte in der Luft nicht von selbst bewegen. Deshalb hat oonoki ihn doch irgendwie vorangetrieben, wöfür er ja auch unheimlich viel Kraft bräuchte.°Aizen° 21:27, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ---- ernie... du hast ja das bild von chuukichi im film hochgeladen. kannst du mal schauen ob von dem iwa-nin dort im film ein bild machen kannst? könnte ja sein, dass der iwa-nin im film auch einer der edo tensei-typen ist - der eine iwa-nin, der mi zabuza und haku spricht. Johnny/ジョニー 21:26, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :wo postest du die bilder??? will sehen!!! ^^ krass! wusste ichs doch als ich chuukichis bild auf der dissi gesehen hab. Johnny/ジョニー 21:37, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Das heißt doch das auch alle 4 Kekkei Genkais existieren? Das ist heftig, das wird ein krasser Fight...--DasallmächtigeJ 21:40, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::ernie... was ist mit dem kumo-nin in 516 seite 4 (MS)... ist der auch einer unter den shinobi im film? muss ja eigentlich, passt ja. Johnny/ジョニー 22:07, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Denkst du bitte an den Adm? Heute war stichtag. Ninjason 19:34, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Oh sry haste gemacht während ich die fenster nicht neu geladen hatte. Ninjason 19:49, 15. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ---- ernie... man weiß noch nicht wo genau shimo no kuni liegt, denn in 515 ist es kiri also ein teil des wasser-reiches, das zwischen yu no kuni und dem blitzreich ist. villeicht ist shimo no kuni das land wo sich akas versteck befindet, ist aber eben noch unbekannt. und bei ishigakure ganz links kennt man den namen des reiches nicht. ist zwar bestimmt auch ishi no kuni, aber eben unbestätigt, man weiß nur, dass das dorf ishigakure heißt. muss wieder zurückgesetzt werden. es sei denn ich hab i-welche infos übersehen oder verpasst :/ johnny/ジョニー 19:49, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :von was für einem script und dem weg von böse zu gut sprichst du eigentlich? also ich versuch mal zu erklären, die RAWs von 515 hab ich: all die namen, die in 515 auf der karte abgebildet sind, sind die namen der dörfer, nicht der länder! das war von kishi wohl zum besseren verständnis für die leser gemacht. dass es alles namen der dörfer sind ist ja eben an den namen zu erkennen: iwa, konoha, suna... z.B steht auch tani da wo sich flussreich (kawa no kuni) befindet und so weiter. an der stelle wo du frost-reich hast ist in den RAWs kiri mit dem kanji von kirigakure. und da in 515 die namen der dörfer für die reiche stehen, muss dieser teil des landes da zum wasser-reich gehören, also blau auf der karte. kishi könnte natürlich einen fehler in 515 gemacht haben und an stelle von shimo dort kiri hingekrizelt haben, aber das wissen wir eben noch nicht. deswegen liegt meine annahme, dass das frost-reich das land ist, in dem sich aka-versteck befindet, aber wie gesagt ist es auch nur ne annahme und noch nicht bestätigt. genauso ist es bei ishigakure: auf der karte in 515 ist es ein name des dorfes. im anime (filler) gibt es zwar das stein-reich (ishi no kuni), aber es war eben anime. deshalb kann an der stelle (zumindest noch nicht) ishi no kuni stehenn. johnny/ジョニー 20:25, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::ja, aber solange wir nicht wissen ob es ein fehler mit kiri war oder nicht (denn in 515 steht auch im text auf der seite KIRI, genau wie auf der karte), müssen wir das auch so betrachten. ich korrigiere das spoilerbild dann noch mal. wo sich shimo no kuni befindet bleibt daher immer noch unbekannt. johnny/ジョニー 20:48, 23. Nov. 2010 (UTC) könntest du mir ein paar bilder schicken von sasuke wär erst nett Madara Uchiha Hallo ich wollte fragen ob das stimmt bei diesen Bildern das madara so aussiht?(Beim Manga Bild da wo der seine Maske Abnimmt vor Naruto und Kakashi) ich hooffee nicht .. wegen spoiler und es wurde nichts gesagt 94.221.205.103 01:26, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gantz ne interessante entwicklung, sag ich... kurono, reika und co gehen ENDLICH zum ganzt-ball und versuchen mehr über ganzt und dessen "macht/kraft" herauszufinden (die bomben aus dem kopf entfernen etc), und interesant finde ich all die anderen erfahrenen *gantzer* - die erwachsenen japanischen businesstypen, die anscheinend viel mehr ahnung von gantz haben und sogar eine gewisse kontrolle haben O_o. und natürlich nishi - der ist ein ganz komischer kauz :/ weiß viel, will aber nichts erzählen und handelt lieber allein. und wer ist es am ende von 329? ein bereits bekannter char? i-wie erinnere ich mich nicht an ihn (wenn er bekannt sein soll). johnny/ジョニー 20:37, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) AdM hey Ernie ich hatte gerade eine tolle Idee zum AdM könntest du dir das bitte mal anschauen Diskussion:Artikel des Monats DarkPain14 14:13, 17. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Hallo, ich habe erfahren, dass du das erste Bild auf dem Artikel Kekkei Genkai (das mit der DNA) hochgeladen hast. Ich würde gerne wissen, aus welcher Episode das Bild ist. Danke. PS: Antworte bitte auf der Diskussionsseite vom Artike Kekkei Genkai.77.178.171.253 12:21, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) sollte man bei Edo Tensei ihre Elementr schreiben?Wenn ja kannst du das bitte machen?Ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich das mache.DarkPain14 13:24, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hiruko hey Ernie ich hab gerade was erstaunliches gefunden.Wie es aussieht benutzt Hiruko garnicht Jinton.Also nicht das selbe wie der Tsuchikage!!!!!!!! hier der beweis:塵遁, Jinton = Tsuchikage 迅遁, Jinton = Hiruko = Swift Element (englischer Name).DarkPain14 12:13, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ja, hab ich schon. meinst du die jutsus? ich setz mich ran. johnny/ジョニー 12:29, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß hab auch gewartet.Aber nachdem ich gesehen hab, dass irgendeiner schon das Bakuton Jutsu erstellt, dachte ich das macht dir nichts aus, da niemant(wirklich niemand) was dazu gesagt hat.Sorry aber ist nicht nur meine Schuld.DarkPain14 12:30, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) o.k ich such gerade nach dem japanischen Namen( lol ist schwer).Wenn ich es herausgefunden hab können wir doch das Jutsu verschieben.DarkPain14 12:43, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) o.k kennt er schon denn japanischen Namen?Habs gerade herausgefunden Shakuton: Kajōsatsu @deidara & bakuton: JA, so sagte er das. johnny/ジョニー 12:51, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) kann man jetzt sagen, dass Deidara Bakuton benutzt oder nicht?Immer wenn iches schreibe wird es rückgängig gemacht.DarkPain14 12:56, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ja, ich schätze man sollte bakuton nicht als kekkei genkai betrachten, da deidaras jutsus uns von kishi nur als hiden dargestellt wurden. wir müssen schon auf spätere databooks warten um klarheit zu bekommen. johnny/ジョニー 12:58, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ahh...stimmt ja! somit ist bakuton defenitiv ein kekkei genkai, wie denn sonst ^^ johnny/ジョニー 14:55, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ^^ ja, eine menge sogar: Meisai Gakure no Jutsu, Shunshin no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Susanoo, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, Henge no Jutsu ^^ und vieles mehr. aber im großen und ganzen bin ich schon ein fan der elementarjutsus - weil diese nicht jeder beherrschen kann (bis auf paar ausnahmen wie kakuzu und nagato und so) und diese die "naturgewalten" als ursprung haben :) johnny/ジョニー 15:06, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :tja, das mag sein. da musst du die nin-jutsu übersichten ganz durchstöbern. johnny/ジョニー 15:10, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : :Ich ahb ne Frage. Woher ist das erste Bild im Artikel Jutsu? Bitte auf der Diskussion des Artikels antworten. Sora Jutsu Bild Hey ich wollte mal wissen aus welcher episode dieses bild stammt ? thumb Kakashi Bilder die neuen Bilder sehen echt gut aus. Kannst du mir sagen, von wo du sie hast?DarkPain14 21:03, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) muust ja richtig viel Speicherplatz auf deinem PC haben. WOW.DarkPain14 21:05, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) von wo hast du die Folgen? Hätte auch gern einpaar auf meinem Notebook.DarkPain14 22:03, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Testseit ahh.. danke!! ich hab gerade überlegt wie ich das mache!! wie soll ich die seite nennen? ich hab an "Kämpfe von Otokagure" oder so gedacht und wollte dann auch noch die kämpfe der Sound-Five nauflisten MegaPimpf1 14:19, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) sollte man nicht schreiben, dass die nicht dürfen? Ich find das nur fair zu schreiben stell dir mal vor du gibst deine Stimme ab und dann wird die nicht mit berechnet und du weißt nicht warum.DarkPain14 19:37, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) k.A wird aber überall gemacht Steckbriefe usw.DarkPain14 14:36, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Profilbox da der code bei profilboxen ein wenig geändert wurde war bei dir ein Ninja-ID fehler drin. ich hab es korrigiert.DarkPain14 14:55, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) PNG kannst du mir eine Seite, wo ich png Bilder finden kann?DarkPain14 16:08, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) bessere quali? :/ keine ahnung, für mich schien das bild einfach nur grauer zu sein. jedenfalls hat das original keine schlechte quali. und die auflösung ist die gleiche auch bei deinem pic. johnny/ジョニー 17:34, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ja die haben bestimmt bessere quali, klar. jedenfalls hast du bei diesem bild die auflösung auf ebenfalls 750pc runtergesetzt (denke ich mal), womit der unterschied nicht so auffällt. und fürs auge sieht das einfach nur grauer aus. außerdem bearbeite ich die mangapics so, dass ich versuche immer die schrägen im bild zu sehenden ränder zu entfernen oder wegzuretuschieren, sieht einfach schöner aus so. johnny/ジョニー 17:46, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Battle-Guide kannst du hier zu deine meinung sagen und dann hier und hier sagen ob wir das so übernehmen können MegaPimpf1 14:00, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Da du die Namen der Kämpfer hast, ist das Kapitel schon iwo draußen wo ichs mir angucken kann?--DasallmächtigeJ 16:27, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) von wo habt ihr diese "neuen Spoiler"? Gibst da eine Seite oder so, wo man das lesen kann?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) ich hab Bilder von drei der 7 Schwertkämpfer hochgeladen (hoffe das ist für dich in Ordnung).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:05, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hey ernie ich hab da ein Bild für Kapitel 523 und wills jetzt hochladen und wollte wissen ob das Bild für einfügen in Ordnung ist.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:35, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- in den japanischen spoilern hieß es shibuki und nicht homatsu, ich weiß gar nicht woher dieses homatsu kommt. und die kanjiversion des namen lässt sich eben als shibuki schreiben und als homatsu weiß nicht? :/ aber um sicher zu sein muss man wohl eh auf die raws warten. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'johnny/ジョニー']](Dissi) 16:57, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ne lieber abwarten, jetzt hab ichin den spoilern auch homatsu gefunden :/ auf nummer sicher gehen und abwarten, dann hben wir es sicher. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'johnny/ジョニー']](Dissi) 17:03, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ja ist mir jetzt auch schon mehrere male passiert (obwohl hier erst seit 2 Monaten dabei bin). Ich wollte ihm nur helfen und dann sowas.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:32, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Was mir gerade einfällt: Ninjason zieht um und ist deswegen mindestens einen Monat inaktiv. Benennen wir einen Ersatz-Juror wie wir es bei Aeris machen wollten oder teilen du und Johnny das auf? Ist zwar blöd wenn wir statt 3 4 Nominierte haben, aber damit kann man ja leben denke ich.--DasallmächtigeJ 22:15, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ja klar, ich geh mal davon aus, dass er sein Amt auch nächsten Monat wieder wahrnehmen wird. Also ich kann das den einen Monat mal vertretungsweise machen, diesen Monat hab ich auch nichts nominiert, dann bliebe es auch fair. Seid ihr denn schon Admin? Johnny hat gesagt es hätte sich noch nichts getan, aber gewonnen habt ihr ja schon, ist also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ;).--DasallmächtigeJ 22:25, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- wollte nur bescheid sagen, dass unsere rechte zu adminrechten gehoben wurden. meinen glückwunsch zum adminposten hier auf narutopedia =) [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'johnny/ジョニー']](Dissi) 17:03, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Happy Admin.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:24, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) kopiere einfach diese meine lange signatur (im code ja zu sehen) in deine signaturschrift bei den einstellungen, ändere natürlich meinen namen auf deinen, bei der dissi auch; wähle für dich eine farbe (kleine Hilfe) und setze ein häkchen unter der signatur, dass diese wie ein text gehandhabt werden soll. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'johnny/ジョニー']](Dissi) 18:05, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) du musst unter der signatur das anklicken: "Signatur als Wikitext behandeln (ohne automatische Verlinkung)" :du hast das ' ganz am ende vergessen. das muss da stehen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー]](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:45, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::ja, ganz am ende. es schließt die sup-zeile, die am anfang vor der klammer der dissi steht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:55, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich glaube kaum, dass es so eine liste gibt, wo die dateien geführt werden, die mehrere versionen haben :/ ich gehe einfach nur durch das Lösch-Logbuch. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:21, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Ernennung zum Admin. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) ---- keine ahnung welche bedeutung shinos name hat :/ der ist ja in katakana geschrieben. aus der englischen wiki kenne ich nur, dass sein name an ein char einer jap. novelle angelehnt ist. und der shino ist wohl in kanji geschrieben. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 23:57, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- könntest du bitte das profilbild von diesem char hochladen: Nejiri (falls du diese folgen auch hast natürlich). der typ war wohl in folge 24 zu sehen, er saß neben sakura. danke schonmal im voraus. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:22, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) könntest du bitte noch ein bild für mich hochladen... aus shippuuden folge 14, da wo neji sich aus kisames wasserkugel befreit. ich brauch genau den moment, wo er das wasser von sich wegschießt. danke. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:22, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :ja, das ist es. danke nochma. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 22:37, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ernie ich hab gerade ein neues Ying und Yang Symbol entdeckt es heit Keltischer Dreierwirbel und wie der Name schon sagt ist es ein Art Ying & Yang mit drei kreisen (diese beiden symbole halt drei).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:19, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Warum wieder umgeändert? habt da mal ne frage, warum haste es rückgängig gemacht? ---- Moin Ernie! Da du ja derjenige bist, der hier für die Bilder aus dem Manga zuständig ist, wollte ich dich mal fragen, ob du zufälligerweise an das Selbstportrait von Kishi aus den Schriften des Hyo rankommst (ist auf Seite 150) und das für mich hochladen könntest. Wäre ziemlich cool, ich kanns nämlich nicht und im Inet hab ichs auch nicht gefunden...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 23:45, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kannst du mir bitte sagen, wieso du Karui.png zurückgesetzt hast, außer, dass das in schlechter Quali war, wofür ich ja auch die Zeit angegeben habe, damit Leute wie du, die Bilder in Top-Quali hochladen können, es in Top-Quali hochladen können. (Das gleiche gilt auch für Saii.png)[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 15:56, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ok[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 15:58, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) und was ist jetzt mit Saii.png, nachdem Johnny es hochgeladen hat?[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 20:34, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Die Bilder, die du heute alle hochgeladen hast, (jedenfalls der Shinobi in ganzkörper Ansicht) haben alle ziemlich schlechte Qualität. Ich hoffe zwar, dass du dies ändern wirst, aber warum hast du die überhaupt hochgeladen? Lieber garkein Bild als eine schlechte Qualität. :( Sum2k3 18:10, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Naja, normalerweise werden doch nur Bilder genommen, wenn diese auch qualitativ einigermaßen gut sind. Aber diese neuen Bilder sind es nicht. Ich mein, wir werden die einzelnen Charaktere sichere noch in ganzkörper-Ansicht und besserer Qualtität sehen, daher find ich diese Bilder halt unpassend. Aber gut, wird schon noch. Sum2k3 18:41, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich habs wieder zurückgesetzt. Du hörst auf die .jpg-Bilder zu ändern? Hab ja so am Rande mitbekommen das Johnny alle .png-Bilder ständig neu macht weil er iwas mit Pixeln machen/haben will (ich kenn mich mit sowas nicht besonders gut aus =P), aber macht der das jetzt allein oder warum hörst du ganz auf?--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 21:07, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- hast du kein besers bild von yamato? denn das aktuelle ist echt scheiße... er sieht dort gar nicht wie yamato aus: i-wie aufgedunst und aufgepumpt, fast schon fett und die gesichtszüge passen ganz und gar nicht. ich hab das neu bild nur deshalb hochgeladen weil ich kein besseres habe :/ aber es ist klar, dass es zu sehr close-up ist, dennoch hat es yamato besser wiederspiegelt als das aktuelle. ein yamatoähnlicheres pic wäre für ihn wohl das beste. das aktuelle sieht echt nicht wie yamato aus. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:51, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :naja, schade um yamato. dann muss ich auf ein besseres bild wohl im anime warten. was danzou angeht... da sehe ich das ganz anders. das alte bild war ja sowas von *....* brauch ich dir wohl nicht zu sagen, dass diese szene im anime ziemlich verunstaltet wurde. das neue bild im gegenteil sieht normal und korrekt gezeichnet aus. und dass es sich um danzou handelt ist ebenfalls ganz klar zu erkennen, außerdem steht das bild in seinem artikel und da würde niemand, der naruto liest und schaut denken, dass es jmd anderes sein könnte bzw danzou dort im bild nicht erkennen. deswegen würden da ganz sicher bei keinem i-welche zweifel aufkommen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:24, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- was sagst du zu diesem vorschlag DAJ's? [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:40, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- welche seiten brauchst du denn? ich hab die raws - ja, aber die sind nicht mehr von raw-distro und sind viel mehr S/W als diese grauen von rawdistro. sie sind zwar vllt nicht mehr so HQ, aber dennoch mit sehr hoher auflösung. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:51, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :entweder bei "mangahead.com" oder bei "raw-bunko.com" ...dort musst du darauf achten, dass bei dem naruto kapitel rechts in klammern 日本語 (nihongo) - japanisch steht, dann sind es diese RAWs. naruto befindet sich dort immer ganz links unter "Jump". [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:00, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Da wir ja bei den Jutsus von Nagato meinungstechnisch ein Unentschieden haben und ziemlich in den Seilen hängen, haben Johnny und ich uns überlegt, dass wir einfach im Forum eine Abstimmung machen. Wir legen dann die Situation und die Argumente beider Seiten dar und lassen die Community entscheiden. Ich erstelle die Seite heute Abend und als Abstimmungszeitraum hab ich mal die Zeit bis Freitag angesetzt, ist ja keine Admin-Wahl. Wenn du da Bedenken oder Vorschläge hast, kannst du mir ja im Laufe des Tages Bescheid geben. Gruß --[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 14:40, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Diesmal war mein Bild wohl dann doch besser >:D (Oonokisama01.png)[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 13:56, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kapitel Hi Ernie, machst du nun die Kapitelbeschreibung, oder soll ich heute? Ich geh in einer Stunde wieder on. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 15:44, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Okay, ich versuchs, sorry wegen der späten Antwort, hatte noch zu tun. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:29, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bin fertig. Soll´s noch weniger werden oder passt das schon? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:59, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Okay, ich werd mich bemühen, auch in Zukunft diese Größe etwa einzuhalten. ^^ [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:12, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Tabelle Lieblingscharaktere mal ne frag wie macht man die bilder kleiner wenn man ne tabelle macht mit lieblingsshinobi und in der ersten telle bild und in der 2ten zelle der name ist, bei mir ist jetzt das problem das das bild viel zu groß angezeigt wird ? gruß Uzumaki 21:32, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) danke .. ! und wie kann ich das dann verlinken wie du das gemacht hast ? Uzumaki 16:12, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) An den AdM denken!--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:53, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) mit ungenießbar mein ich, dass die in so einem spannenden Kampf diese billige Animation verwendet haben. Dir ist bestimmt aufgefallen, dass manche Folgen einen besonderen Animationsstil haben (folge 85, 143, 123...). Da sind die Linien viel dünner und das sieht dann viel besser aus und die Kampfszenen sind auch total geil. Kannst die folgen ja mal vergleichen und dann erkennst du den Unterschied.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 21:39, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) da bin ich ganz anderer Meinung. Also ich finde diese Animation mit den dicken Linien von der aktuellen Folge zum Beispiel total billig, während die mit den dünnen Linien viel professioneller ist und dem entsprechend auch viel besser aussieht. Die nächste Folge wird auch diese gute Animation haben, da kannst du ma in der Preview sehen, wie gut und "genießbar" das schon mal ausschaut. Hast du das überhaupt mal auch richtig verglichen? Da kannst du auch andere fragen und ich könnte wetten, dass die das auch so sehen.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 14:02, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) tja, ist wie du sagst, dann halt Geschmackssache und da braucht man nicht weiter drüber zu diskutieren. Und übrigens, könnte es ganz zufälligerweise sein, dass du mit "ich mach die Arbeit schließlich nich, damit sie gleich wieder überschrieben wird" einen bestimmten Benutzer meinst, weil ich hab da sone Vermutung...[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 15:24, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) na das, was auf deiner Benutzerseite steht, JPG durch PNG ersetzen.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 15:39, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- warum ladest du viele bilder hoch, die ich aus heutigen anime-folge bereits erneurt habe (youton-jutsu, juugos aufsaug...)? und danzous bild mache ich rückgängig - in der heutigen folge sah er doch endlich so asu wie du es immer willst: die linies sind sichtbar, mit normalen beleuchtung etc und außerdem ist sein ganzer kopf zu sehen :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:11, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :anscheinend sind die erneurten bilder bei anderen benutzern nicht gleich sichtbar :/ denn das was du meinst passierte mir ja früher ebenfalls. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:25, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::was danzous bild angeht: als du heute meins nochmal hochgeladen hast, dann war bei mir auf einigen seiten wieder das alte zu sehen, so dachte ich, du hast das alte wiederhergestellt. und jetzt, da ich es nochmal geändert habe, sehe ich auf allen betreffenden seiten nur das neue. hmm... egal, es wird sich schon einpendeln. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:35, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- denk noch an den AdM. gruß, [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 08:25, 16. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- könntest du bitte dieses bild Datei:GaaraRettungsTeam1.png durch ein anime-bild ersetzen. danke. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 10:37, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Chidori Kouken Hi, wollte nur mal fragen wann im 2. Shippuuden Film Sasuke das Chidori Kouken anwendet. Episodenguide Wusste nicht an wen ich mich wenden soll, also am,ch ich es mal bei die Bei Episodenübersicht Naruto Shippuuden Staffel 9 ( die laufende Staffel) steht da Episode 209-220 ABER nach meinen Berechnungen müsste es Episode 209-234